Forum:Rise of the Shadow of Dawn
ITS A GAME PPL! Its reveals the true meaning of many fan char. Auditions *Note* There is no room left in the game for more people! 4 ANY IDEAS WRITE THEM BELOW THE SIGNUP! PPL 1.Dawn *Mysterious Hedgehog proclaimed to be Maria. Thogh she still belives she is Maria due to her memories she has to go and find the ppl envolved w/ her past including shadow, along the way she meets kit and misty. Her gameplay is like SA2 only that instead of a gaol ring is a person to talk to, and item to grab, ect. 2.Metal Shadow *a mecha modeled from shadow--Sonicspeed96 16:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96 3.[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] *A punk wasp, recently lost his memory. He recently found out (in sonic hunt 2) that he must have a family. He remenbered he had a mother, and went off to find her to try to remember more about himself. Read his backstory on my page. His gamestyle is sandbox like gameplay, searching to find clues, parts, or peices of notes. 4.[[User:Gamefreak16236|'Blitz the Frog']] *An extremely intelligent frog who is always looking for a new adventure and is constantly on the go. For more info, check out my page. His gamestyle is fast-paced, racing through stages to get to the Goal Ring and defeating bosses in between. His two close pals, Rose the Seedrian and E-108 Gemini, will join him as he blazes through each of his stages. Blitz (Speed), Rose (Fly), E-108 (Power) Team Blast: ? 5.Punk the Hedgehog (another fan char i have.) *an agressive red hedgehog out to discover if he's realy cursed or not. Carries a unique sword that can absorb and utilise the elements. His gasmeplay involes combat and the use of his sword, which can absorb different elements. 6.Kit the Cat *Is actaully a human from an alternate world where sonic is only a videogame. She was sucked into a portal and sent to sonic's world and became an animorphic cat. She has saved sonic's world twice. She is Shadow's girlfriend and is omptimistic, cheerful, has as much attitude as sonic. For more imformation go to --UltimateShadow's userpage 21:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) 7.Misty the Fox * 8.Shelly the Hedgehog * 9.Speed the Hedgehog * 10.Sunset the Hedgehog * IDEA??? I have an idea, each char has there own story that intervenes with others on occasion and sometimes team up. Each fan char comes up with there own story, but it has to suit the plot of the main game.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I second that motion! I decided to use a different character from usual and he's a bit of a loner so seperate stories would fit right in. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i lik these ideas! but we still need the plot...by the way the name of the game is not me or shadow, it just means the end of the beginning. Dawn the Hedgehog 17:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I like that title. Anyway we would come up with our own plots for characters, and have a big ending where we all come together. So ideas for that maybe, or is it a bad idea?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i lik it...u no the plots in sonic hero? that all of them hav diffrent stories but end up being Eggman' fault? ya a plot lik that... Dawn the Hedgehog 17:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) maybe have eggman nega?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i know what about metal shadow saves dawn from a test tube in eggcarrier were she was created and then they form a team and along the way they meet skyler so they form a team --Sonicspeed96 17:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96 what the duece? Sorry just felt like saying that. I think dawn is taken out of stasis in sonic hunt 2. but if she is captured metal can save her. but its dawns game so its up to her.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya thats y im waiting 4 it to be complete... Dawn the Hedgehog 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey is that a family guy quote? Anyways, Punk gets into fights with most of the characters and who wins depends on whos story you're playing (like sonic adventure). [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Also, i'm thinking that all characters should have different gameplay to make it a bit more interesting. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) OH YA NICE! Dawn the Hedgehog 17:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) mine could be u have to find different items (peice of notes, parts, clues, etc.) similar to chaotix in heroes, since im trying to find my mother.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 18:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and mine could involve a enthasis on combat. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya! hey who is punk? Dawn the Hedgehog 18:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) A mysterious Hedgehog with a past shrouded with mystery, who carries an equaly mysterious sword. He's out to discover if he's cursed or not. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oh, ok, so then whose our common enemy? Dawn the Hedgehog 18:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe we can have Snively from the comics? his first apearence in a game?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 18:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I thought Snively just obeyed eggman out of fear, not because he's acturly evil. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) snively is his nephew, and he is kind of evil. but once again its not my game to decide.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) id say we could but i want Black Doom to return consisering the title is kinda creepy but if not we use snively... Dawn the Hedgehog 19:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) we should ask around for a 9th character. that way we can stop auditions and get on with plot--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya so every1 can decide, but do suggest villans then we can make a poll bout it! Dawn the Hedgehog 19:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) OK make a poll. i change my mindbout snivelya bit, prefer nega. we could have doom working with nega--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The return of Black Doom sounds like agood idea to me. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What about my missions? :what is your gamestyle and story?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) well see...ok, im moving this to a forum so we can make this page the orginal game pge, k and also we need to hav at east 4 to 5 villans to choose from.. Dawn the Hedgehog 19:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) here it is, Black Doom. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) My gamestyle could be similar to that of either Team Sonic's or Team Dark's gamestyle, and my story is that I'm feeling bored with hardly anything to do, but then I hear a strange sound in the distance, and I set out to find out what it might be. -- Gamefreak16236 02:53, 14 April (UTC) ok then thats fine....ok ill make the poll.. Dawn the Hedgehog 19:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i think we should have eggman in it, maybe not as the main villian, a villian non the less. I have an idea for my story that starts in his base. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya i already made the poll but thank god i remembered eggman! Dawn the Hedgehog 20:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ive got some good ideas aboutmy char i was wandering if we could have a fan char villain coz i made an evil kind of guy check my profile its near the bottom --[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96metalshadow Hmmm, that sig kinda looks familar, but i don't know why. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oh ya i thought that was u! Dawn the Hedgehog 20:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) nope, but the idea of a fan villian sounds good. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) hey soz i didnt mean to copy you it just thats the colours of metalshadow--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96metalshadow no worries, it's fine. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) here is a pic of him --[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96-metalshadow I'm going to b working on a stroy right now, so I might not b able to help. But I've made a fan character that's a villan, his name is Shade the Hedgehog and has PK powers like silver and he's sorta like shadow brother he was the last project dr. gerald robontik worked on before shadow. I think I might have to craete pages for my fan chars.--UltimateShadow 21:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) but can u be in it? this is where our team forms! Dawn the Hedgehog 04:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hey if were still thinking of villains i got an idea what if black doom captures all our fan chars at one point and he takes DNA from them then puts them into a cloning machine and makes shadow versions of all the fan chars--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 08:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC)metal shadow sonicspeed96 Instead of shadow ones mecha ones?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) That won't work, a metal version of a metal version of Shadow? But dark versions would work. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 11:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) if it was daek though dawn would be like shad--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 11:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) yeah, i suppose so. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I quite like that tauros dude my cus made--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we could include him. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) everyone write your char story and gameplay style under ur name on the list--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I've made a sprite for Punk. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I've updated my skyler sprite--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hey but black doom doing that isnt him, eggman or nega would do that... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :hey dawn, glad your here. we all want to discuss plot ideas.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ok, so watchcha got? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC)